Hello Harry!
by Phoenix-from-the-flames
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry get's an unexpected visitor who he belived to be dead.


Hello Harry!  
  
It's July the 31st, 00:01 am. We are at Privet Drive house number 4 in Surrey. With a silent 'PLOPP' a tall man appears. He walks straight to the entrance of number 4. A silent scream breaks the night.  
  
"NO! STOP! SIRIUS COME BACK!" a young man yells himself out of his nightmare. Before he has the chance to realise where he is, the door of his room bangs open and a big fat man enters his room. "What do you think you're doing, freak? Yelling the whole neighbourhood out of sleep! I have to work tomorrow morning! To pay the food we're wasting for you! And this is how you thank me? With yelling so loud that I can't sleep! Watch what you're getting for that you bloody son of a bitch!" yells the man, who we all know as Vernon Dursley. Before the young man could answer, Vernon has already punched him in his stomach. The younger one fell gasping to the floor and Vernon began to kick the shit out of him. "Please stop uncle! I didn't mean to." the young man whimpered. "You should have thought about that, before you were screaming the house awake!" Vernon panted between his kicks in the young man. After a few minutes of more kicking and punching, Vernon finally stopped and spat on the mess of blood on the floor. "You bloody freak. You should be thankful that we raised you after your no- good parents blew themselves up!" he said breathlessly. Before he went out, he spat on more time on the mess on the floor. After Vernon left, the young man tried to get himself up the floor and down on the bed. He fell gasping for breath on the bed. "Fucking Vernon. I think this time he has broken two ribs more. Shit. How can I explain that to Poppy." he murmurs to himself. He opened the drawer of his bedside table and got a blue phial out. "Thank god I've got enough of the painkillers. I think if we ever brew them in class, Sev wouldn't believe if I have this potion right." he said and drank the whole phial. Then he fell once again asleep, just as his door got silently opened.  
  
A tall man enters the room. He moved soundless to the bed where the young man was asleep. He reached out and softly touched the shoulder of the younger. The youth froze at the contact before he turned himself around and woke with a silent cry. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he gasped. "I'm James Potter and I'm here to take you home." James answered. "No. My dad is dead since sixteen years. If you're here because you want revenge at me for killing this bastard Voldemort, then you should come again tomorrow I suggest." said the adolescent. "Harry I'm not a death eater. It's really me. Lily and I didn't die that night. We were hit by a coma curse. Please believe me." James pleaded. As Harry was about to answer, his door banged open again. "What did Dad tell you about screaming, freak? And who are you?" Dudley asked James. "I'm Harry's father. James Potter." he answered easily. Dudley gaped at him before he ran out of the room and yelled for his Dad. "So if you're my father, then you should know what I'm going to ask you. Who was you're secret keeper? Sirius or Peter?" Harry asked. "It was that rat Pettigrew." James answered bitter. "Well now I know you're real. Are we going home now? Because if Vernon sees you, he will freak out." Harry said shuddering. "Of course, where's your stuff?" James asked smiling. "It's under the loose floorboard. How are we travelling?" "Well I asked Dumbledore about a Portkey, but he meant that we should apparate." James answered as he got Harry's stuff out, his wand, the Marauder's map, the photo album and the invisibility cloak "Is that all you got?" he frowned. "Yeah, Vernon burnt the rest a week ago. These are my most important things." Harry answered shrugging. "He burnt your school stuff? How dare he." James fumed. Harry shrugged again, then he got up and held his fathers hand tightly as they apparated to Godric's Hollow.  
  
"Welcome home Harry." James said and smiled warmly at his son. "Thanks Dad, but is it possible for me to see Poppy or Sev before we hug?" Harry asked as his father was about to get his arms around his son. "Alright son but afterwards I have to hold you for at least one day. And you will have to tell me what happened." James said, he then went to the fireplace and called Severus Snape to them. "Harry which excuse do you want to use this time? Fell down the stairs? Tripped over the rug?" Severus asked as he stepped out of the fireplace. "No Sev, these are pathetic excuses. Mine is more realistic." Harry answered grinning. "Well then. Would the great Harry Potter tell me already?" Sev smirked. "Yelled in the sleep." Harry answered. "Didn't you drink the dreamless potion I gave you?" Severus asked concerned. "Yes I did, but I hadn't got anymore after I slept a whole week with it." he answered shrugging. Severus didn't answer this time, he immediately set to work. After was finished examining Harry, the adolescent was fast asleep. Severus healed him with a flick of his wand, fished a potion out of his robe and put it beside of Harry. Then he turned around to face his old friend. "James it's so good to see you. How is Lily?" he asked as they embraced tightly. "It's good to see you too Sev. She is in Hogwarts, after Dumbledore woke us he explained a few things and she was pretty confused and tired after that, so she stayed in Hogwarts." "That's good. Well I've got to go, or the potion I'm brewing will disappear in a cloud. Take care of Harry. I'll step by later. Night James." Severus said and hugged him again "Bye Harry and if you need something just call me, right?" he added to Harry. "Yes Uncle Sev. Goodnight and give 'Mione a kiss from me." Harry answered grinning. With that Severus stepped again in the fireplace and flooed back to his Manor.  
  
"Why did that bastard hit you? And why did they burn your stuff?" James asked his son as he sat down next to him. "Vernon hit me because I had a nightmare. And they burnt my stuff because they didn't want more freakish stuff beside me." Harry answered with a shrug, then yawned and added "Could we have this conversation tomorrow? I'm quite tired, didn't get a lot of sleep." "Of course son, put your arm around my neck and I'll carry you to your room." And with that he lifted the green eyed teenager and carried him in his room. As James laid Harry on the bed, the young man was already fast asleep. The father chuckled silently and slipped next to into the bed next to his son and cradled him to his chest.  
  
On the next morning, James got awake from quiet mumbling next to him. "Mmmh Sirius, you're so good to me. I love you" whispered Harry in his sleep. 'It seems Paddy's still the same heartbreaker like in school' thought James and smiled to himself. But as usual for Harry, his dream got troubled. "No I'm sorry please don't leave! Sirius I love you! I'm sorry I didn't kill you! Please don't let me alone!" mumbled Harry in a stressed voice. "Harry. Come on son wake up. You've got a nightmare." whispered James soothingly to the poor boy. Harry awoke with a startled gasp and as soon as he realized where he was, threw himself in his fathers arms and cried. "Shh Harry. Everything is gonna be alright. Calm down son. You're not alone anymore." whispered James and stroke the messy hair of the young one. After a while Harry slipped back to sleep while his father held him protectively. He was just about to sleep as well, as the door opened softly and Lily came in. "Hi Love. How are you? And how is our baby?" she asked as she joined them on the bed. "He just fell asleep again, he had a nightmare. I think as soon as Sirius is here, we two will have to pay our dear relatives a visit." James answered. "As I know my sister she only wants some money for keeping Harry safe." snorted Lily. "Well it seems as if they're going to get their asses hexed in the next century." growled James. "Did they do something to our son?" she asked frowning. "I will tell you tomorrow hon. I'm a little exhausted. It wasn't a very pleasant day. Alright?" "Alright Love. Good night." whispered Lily and kissed her husband softly before both curled themselves around Harry.  
  
"Harry wake up, Breakfast is ready. And there's a little surprise for you in the kitchen." whispered James in the ear of his son, who immediately began to stir before waking up. "Dad?" croaked the adolescent. "Yeah it's me kiddo. And now get up before the pancakes get cold." his father answered with a gentle smile. "You mean I don't have to make the breakfast anymore?" asked Harry as he slipped in a pair of jeans. "Of course not son, now finish dressing quickly and I'll spoil you properly." grinned James. Soon Harry was full dressed in new clothes and they went together to the kitchen. Harry opened the door and found his mother waiting there for him. "Harry!" she cried and before he could answer, she engulfed him in a tight embrace. "Oh my baby we've got you back. I missed you so much honey." she sobbed and Harry cried silently in her shoulder. "I missed you too mum. I missed both of you so much." he croaked as James embraced him from behind. They stood there for a few minutes, before Lily pushed her son on a chair at the table and served him his breakfast. Harry eyed his plat with big eyes before he turned his attention to his mother. "Is this all for me?" he asked curios. "Yes honey. And you can have more if you want." said Lily and smiled at her son. The young man returned the smile and they began to eat. Soon they were all finished and full. "How about a little flying son?" asked James. "Sounds good, but I don't have my broom." "Well let's buy you a new one. Which model would you like?" asked his mother "The Firebolt is pretty good, but...." Harry broke up. "What is it son?" asked his father. "Sirius bought me a Firebolt in my third year. But I don't think that I could fly the same model but not the same broom." he said in a sad voice. "Speaking of Paddy, where is Sirius?" asked James. Harry looked up at him with a pale face. "You don't know?" he croaked. "We don't know what?" "Sirius is gone." answered Harry and looked at the floor again. "What do you mean gone? Did you two have a fight or something?" asked his mother. Harry shook his head silently. "Come on Harry where is he?" pushed James. "He's dead." came the whispered answer "I'm sorry." choked Harry and ran outside. The remaining two looked at each other with big eyes and pale faces before they ran after Harry.  
  
They found him on a bench, by the little pond, sobbing heartbreakingly. "Shh honey it's alright. Just have a good cry." whispered James after they sat beside him and embraced him from two sides. "I saw him fall down...Bellatrix that bitch has hit him with a spell and he fell behind a veil in the Department of Mysteries. They said he's dead. I couldn't believe it and Remus had to keep from running after him. It's my fault that he's dead." said Harry as he'd calmed down a bit. "How could it be your fault love?" asked Lily quietly. "If he hadn't come to save he wouldn't have get killed. If I had listened to Severus, Sirius wouldn't have had to come and save me. I was just too stupid to recognise it as a trap. And if it hadn't been for that Umbridge bitch, I wouldn't have had to step in the trap." he told them. "When has all this happened? Dumbledore told us that all members from the inner circle were dead and so were Voldemort." James asked curiously. "It's now two years ago, but I miss him so much. He was all the family I had and then his own cousin comes and kills him." Harry said "But could we stop talking about this right now? I think you should ask Dumbledore what happened, I just can't go through all that again." he added. "Of course honey. Though I'd like to ask you a bit about Sirius if that's alright with you." James said quietly. "That's okay what do you want to know?" asked Harry. "Why didn't you live with Sirius after we... uhm... died?" asked Lily. "Well everybody thought that he was our secret keeper so the ministry sent him to Azkaban. Though he managed to flee in my third year at Hogwarts, everybody thought he would come to kill me, even Remus because Peter managed to trick Siri before he was sent to Azkaban. He shouted at him that it was his fault, that he betrayed you and stuff like that. Then he blew up a street with muggles and faked his own death. Well after he came to Hogwarts to kill Peter, who was performing as the pet of one of my roommates, me and 'Mione managed to help him flee after Sev captured him. And after that he was on the run from the ministry." "Good luck he was the smartest marauder I bet he tricked them on false routes." said James. "Well you could say that. Though it was a spy from the Order at the Ministry who told them that he was somewhere he wasn't." chuckled Harry. "Did you see each other while he was on the run?" asked James. "Not often but with the help of Albus, we managed it as often as we could. In my fourth year, we had steady owl contact, because I was one of the Champions in the Triwizard Tournament and only 'Mione believed me that I didn't cheat my way in. His letters comforted me pretty much. At the third task Voldemort managed to resurrect himself and killed a classmate before my eyes. I managed to flee with his dead body before Tom could kill me too. After that only Sirius could comfort me, he was the only one who understood what I felt. Sev had to spy again and Albus revived the Order of the Phoenix." said Harry. "I heard you dream about Sirius last night. What did you see?" asked James carefully. "Uhm it started nice, like a teenage dream. But then he turned me down and said that it was my fault that he's gone and that he hated me because I got him killed." answered Harry. "How do you feel about him honey?" asked Lily. "I love him. Please don't hate me for that but I love him with all of my heart." said Harry and bent his head. "We don't hate you silly. How could we? We love you son." assured James and he and Lily embraced him tightly again.  
  
Later that day they all sat in the living room as suddenly Fawkes popped in with a letter from Dumbledore. James jumped from his seat, grabbed the letter and read it out loud.  
  
Hello my dear friends I'm sorry for my disruption but I have very important news. Please come to my office immediately. The password is 'Robbie Rocks'.  
  
Yours truly Albus Dumbledore  
  
"'Robbie Rocks'?" frowned James as Harry laughed out loud. "I knew he loved my birthday present, but I never thought he loved it that much." he gasped out. (A/N: Dumbie's got birthday in the first week of the holidays.) "What did you buy him?" asked Lily smiling. "I bought him a collection of Robbie Williams CD's because I thought he needed a little bit of interruption from his chamber music." chuckled her son "Don't worry dad, Remus has them also, I think you can borrow them sometimes." he added as he saw the confused look on his fathers face. "Great to hear but I think we should go. The letter sounds urgently." his father said and they all apparated before the Hogwarts grounds and walked up to the office.  
  
"Robbie Rocks." said James to the gargoyle and they entered the staircase. "His passwords used to be muggle candies when I went to school." he mused. "Well Minerva ordered him to get other passwords because of the safety." chuckled Harry and knocked on the door. "Come in" came the muffled response from inside and they entered the office. "Hello my dear friends, please have a seat. The others should arrive at any minute. Lemon drop? Cup of tea?" offered Albus. They declined. As they were all settled, the door opened and Severus, Mione, Remus and Draco came in. "Harry!" squealed Mione along with Draco and Remus and the adolescent found himself gathered in a hug. "Hello Mione." Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "What are you doing to my girl Potter?" grumbled Sev from behind and Harry only laughed in response. "Hello Drake." he greeted the Slytherin and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello Remus." Harry said to the werewolf and kissed him also on the cheek after that he turned to the Potions Master. "Hi Uncle Sev." he grinned sweetly and hugged and kissed him also. "Hi you insolent brat." grinned the other in response and the room burst in laughter. After they had calmed down, everybody settled in front of Dumbledore's desk and waited for him to begin. "I called you here because I have some very exciting news. It's about the veil in the Department of Mysteries." he said and looked at them with his twinkling eyes before he took a deep breath and said "Sirius isn't dead." The room was silent for a few moments before Harry jumped up and began to yell. "What do you mean he isn't dead? You was it yourself who told me that there is no chance that he's still alive! Stop playing your goddamn games and tell us for one time the truth!" Everybody was shocked from the outburst from the young man, but before anyone could say a word, Harry turned around and ran from the room.  
  
He ran to the astronomy tower and slumped down on the floor, crying. He was sobbing so hard that he didn't realise that another person has entered the room. "Why does he keep doing that to me? He can't be alive, I saw him myself falling through this goddamn veil. And it was my fault. If it wasn't for me he would still be alive. Everybody who cares for me dies! I'm bringing the death. First Cedric, then Sirius and so many other innocents, and it's my fault. I couldn't protect them." he sobbed "Why can't I be happy that he's still alive? It had hurt so much to loose Sirius. The only person who loved me, not for what everybody saw in me but for myself and then I lead him straight in a trap and now he's still alive. He must hate me for my stupid ness." "I don't hate you Harry." came a quiet voice from the door. Harry gasped and turned around. "S-Sirius?" he stuttered. "Yeah kiddo it's me. I'm alive and I don't hate you." said Sirius firmly. "But I saw you fall through the veil. They said you were dead. I just can't loose you again Sirius." Harry whispered and Sirius gathered him in his strong arms and tried to soothe him. "Shh darling I'm here and I won't leave you again. I promise." he whispered in the black hair. "Don't." stuttered Harry. "Don't what Harry?" he asked concerned. "Don't promise me something like this. You'll leave me, I know it. You'll hate me and leave me again and start a new life with a wife and kids because you don't have me as a burden anymore." whispered Harry. "Why should I hate you?" asked Sirius. "If I told you, you'd leave right now and I couldn't bear it to loose you again." he answered sadly. "Will you tell me if I promise you that I won't leave?" tried Sirius again. "I'll tell you, but please don't hate Me." said Harry, he took a deep breath and whispered "I love you Sirius. When you left it wrenched my heart apart and I couldn't think to live without you. I love you so much that it hurts to know that you'll leave me now that you know." he hung his head and added "Sorry." Sirius grabbed Harry's chin, turned his head up and kissed him. "I love you too Harry." he whispered as they broke apart in the need of air. 


End file.
